God
God is the omniscient, omnipotent, omnipresent and omnibenevolent being as defined by certain theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. As the entire [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] as presented is said to be Frédéric François Chopin's dream, the God mentioned within Eternal Sonata is most likely intended as the Judeo-Christian God. He is one of two deities, along with EZI, worshiped by individuals within the World of Eternal Sonata. Certain other individuals reference plural "gods," such as the three warrior gods of Agogo Village. In Eternal Sonata God is first mentioned by the Priest in the Mandolin Church who tells Allegretto "May God be with you." In Chapter 4, while the party is aboard the Baroque Ship, Frederic questions to Polka why God would allow something like the death of his sister Emilia at only fourteen. Polka replies that it is sad, but that Emilia lives on his music, which seems to provide him with some comfort. A boy in Baroque City who is catching snowflakes with his mouth states that his mother told him that snow is a gift from God, but if this is so, he's giving him too much. Another girl within the village asks who makes snow and states "I guess it's God, right?" If the player chooses to have Beat complete the trading sidequest by getting the cold medicine for Lib, Sym will comment "I guess there really is a God," but if talked to again will note "Oh yeah, it wasn't just God. You helped too." The Former Servant who once took care of Chord states that she prayed someone would stop him when he went berserk due to the effects of the mineral powder prototype. A priest in Baroque City states that he is grateful to God for creating people and that when one is challenged, God is testing their courage and that he is always with us, watching over us. A man in Baroque states that singing is a God-given musical instrument and in the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Claves speaks of a music that could be appreciated by God. In another such scene found only in the Xbox 360 version, Frederic states that he can't see where he's going, and Viola admits that she's same way and that she doesn't think anyone can see that, except maybe God. Behind the scenes *In the PlayStation 3 version, when the voice of Frederic is heard asking why Emilia had to die and what crime she could have committed to deserve such a grim fate, he may have been directly addressing God. *The character of Allegretto may be intended to represent a disinterested or skeptical view of God, as he expresses irritation at hearing lectures and states that a world in which only those who are terminally ill can use magic is "pretty messed up." When visiting the Church of EZI, he seems skeptical of the idea and inside the church itself, asks for a "trial membership," stating that he has nothing but respect for EZI, but he's not sure that he wants to join the church. *In real life, Chopin was a religious man, but also struggled with his spirituality. Upon learning of the news of the carnage in Warsaw, Poland, he wrote in his personal journal "Moscow rules the world! Oh God, do you exist? You are there and yet you don't avenge it. How many more Russian crimes do You want? Or perhaps - maybe - you are Russian too!!?"Nicholas, Jeremy Chopin: His Life and Music, Page 47. Sourcebooks Media Fusion. 2007. At the time of his death, he refused confession, stating that he did not believe in it, but nevertheless prayed and called out to God in his dying hours.Wikipedia - Frederic Chopin - Death See also *EZI External links *Wikipedia entry on God *Wikipedia entry on God in Christianity Notes and references Category:Deities Category:Unseen characters